New Life
by Kenzievet
Summary: Aubrey is thirteen when Eleazar is drawn to her powerful aura. He decides to change her for no apparent reason other than potential but she hates him for it and goes to live with the Cullens. How will this young girl deal with her new unwanted life? R
1. Chapter 1

New Life

I stood outside of the modest house in the freezing cold and rain. If I hadn't been completely terrified out of my skin I would have probably not have been able to take it. I'd never been more confused and scared before in my young life. About thirty minutes ago everything had been completely normal, I'd been in the bookstore for most of the day reading an exciting mystery novel. I spent a lot of my time at the bookstore because I loved to read and most of the books at my orphanage were to young for me. I was only thirteen but my reading level was very high. I was almost finished when a young man walked up to me. He was excruciatingly beautiful and I'd gasped at the sight of him. Better than that, he had come and sat down right next to me and without even introducing himself, told me to come with him.

I had no choice but to follow him.

Then he'd taken me with him to where I was now standing, dressed only in a light jacket, in the rain, in the middle of an Alaskan winter. It will be a miracle if I don't get pneumonia. That's when I started to hear voices from inside the house. It sounded as if the man that brought me here was trying to convince someone about something. I heard different words that'd been spoken louder as if to emphasize them. 'Don't understand… extremely rare… powerful…nothing I've ever seen,' were about all I could hear. Then I heard what I thought to be a couple of girls mutter 'okay'.

Then the man appeared through the door and grabbed my freezing wet hand with his hand, which seemed to be somehow even colder than mine, and pulled me into the warm house. He led me silently into a sitting room where the three most beautiful women I had ever seen were sitting casually on the couch. I immediately felt self-conscious. He went and sat down next to them and motioned for me to sit in the armchair diagonal from the couch.

"Hello," the man said, "I'm Eleazar, and this is Carmen… Kate… and Tanya," he introduced them then stopped talking; I waited in silence until I realized he was waiting for my name.

"Oh, I'm Aubrey," I said quietly.

"How old are you, Aubrey?" the one called Tanya asked.

"Thirteen," I answered promptly.

"Who do you live with," the same one questioned.

"Orphanage," I mumbled and I could swear that I saw Eleazar grinning triumphantly.

"Would they notice if you didn't come back tonight?"

"Probably not," I answered truthfully, scared out of my wits.

"I told you so," Eleazar whispered to Tanya sounding like a two year old.

"Whatever." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Aubrey, we are creatures that you have never seen before, we are deathly fast and deadly strong, we are centuries old and immortal. We survive on blood, and we want to make you one of us," Eleazar said. i was shocked and scared and could not process anything fast enough.

"Vampire," I whispered as he lunged for my throut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pain. Pain. Pain erupting in every pore in my body, fire consuming my body and mind. I screamed and yelled for mercy. I wanted to die. But I couldn't. My body thrashed out involuntarily as I screamed in agony. But my captors wouldn't put an end to my suffering.

But instead of focusing on my burning body I thought about what would happen once I was done burning. The boy had said that I would one of them, a vampire. But I didn't want to be a vampire, I wanted to grow up, get out of the orphanage, go to college, get married, and eventually have kids. I wanted to have a life. And now Eleazar and his little girl friends are taking all of that away from me. How dare they! I didn't even now what was going to happen to me. They said they were very fast and strong, I guess like a super hero or something, but they also said they were immortal and that's the part I hated. I don't want to be thirteen forever, stuck in a child's body never being taken seriously.

And then, there's the blood part. That's how I knew they were vampires; how I knew I was becoming a vampire. I didn't want to drink any kind of blood, it was just plain disgusting and barbaric.

I wanted to die, not just to end the burning pain, though that is a part of it, but I wanted to die so I wouldn't have to face a new life as a vampire. I hated just to say the word.

As I was contemplating my fate, my body burned on and I continued to cry out for death. I thrashed but my flailing arms and legs hit to purchase. But slowly, gradually, the pain started to fade. My fingertips and toes were starting to become pain free, but the pain seemed to become more concentrated to my chest and it was unbearable, all the pain was gone from everywhere, except my heart. My torso bend and rose a few inches off of the ground as the fire reached its peak.

Then the fire subsided and I opened my eyes to my new life.

Carlisle's POV

"Something's coming," my daughter Alice called in a strained voice from the living room. Immediately Jasper was at her side rubbing soothing circles on her back as a vision flickered beneath her shut eyes. I walked into the living room to await her explanation, if Edward wasn't out hunting with Emmett then I would have asked him but he wasn't so I waited patiently. Finally Alice's eyes opened.

"Eleazar was out hunting and ya'll remember how he can detect special abilities in vampires and sometimes humans," she paused while we nodded, "well, he was drawn to a bookstore by a young girl's powerful aura. Then he did something horrible, he brought her back to Tanya's place and changed her. She just woke up and she hates him. She is going to run away. We'll be able to find her about five miles from Canada in thirty minutes.

"I can't believe Eleazar would end a human's life just because she is powerful! I can't believe this!" I repeated appalled, "What's this girls name?" I asked.

"Aubrey, I didn't see a last name."

"How old is she?" I asked expecting about 15 or 16.

"Thirteen and orphaned," she said and I gasped. What has gotten into Eleazar!

"Exactly how powerful is she? What can she do?"

"She's like nothing we've ever seen before. She can copy talents that have been used on her. For example, if Edward were to read her mind, she would in turn be able to read anybody else's minds forever. I just saw her future so now she will be able to see anyone else's future, exactly like me. Eleazar read her talent now she will be able to do that. Bella will shield her so she will be able to shield. And the powers she copies will never fade, she will always be able to use them, and they will be just as powerful as the original." She whistled almost jealously. She was right; this mysterious girl would be immensely powerful.

"So, just be meeting us, she will be able to read minds, see the future, control emotions, transmit emotions and shield. Plus, she will be able to sense powers. I am very against what Eleazar did, but I can see his reason behind this. Of course she will join our coven!"

Aubrey's POV

Everything was so bright and clear. I could see everything, individual clothing fibers, and dust particles in the air. I mean everything! And it was like cotton had been pulled out of my ears. I could hear the rain pounding, voices whispering somewhere else in the house, a refrigerator humming and a fly buzzing somewhere across the room. I also had amazing smell. It was exhilarating! I couldn't believe it.

While I was burning, I had been lying on the floor. Once I realized that I stood up, which was just as comfortable. My movements were blindingly fast and I remembered what they had said about speed and strength. I decided to try it out, I walked over to a wall and applying slight force I punched a whole in it. Whoops, that would cost money to fix but they deserved it. That's when I remembered about blood and instantly a fire flared in my throat. It was horrible and I hated those stupid vampires who did this to me.

Speaking of those stupid vampires, at that moment the strawberry-blond one called Tanya walked in.

After glancing at the hole in the wall she said, "Please refrain from smashing anything else."

"Why should I?" I challenged enraged.

"Because once you calm down, I will explain everything to you," she offered and try as I might I couldn't turn down that offer.

"Fine," I mumbled so low that a human wouldn't hear it was weird that I already referred to everyone else as humans as if I wasn't. Oh right, I actually wasn't.

"We are vampires and so are you. Eleazar changed you because he saw great potential in you. Every vampire is immensely fast and strong, they are immortal, extremely beautiful, have heightened senses, do not sleep, and never change. But some vampires have special powers, Eleazar and Kate do. Kate can send electric currents and Eleazar can tell if a vampire or human is out of the ordinary. That is how he knew you would be. You are gifted and he knows what your gift is, that is why he changed you," she explained I was silent as I let this information sink in. I realized how much I hated Eleazar and every vampire in this stupid house. They had taken my life away and I would never get it back. But I did have questions.

"Why does my throat feel like it's on fire?" I asked and as I addressed it the pain increased.

"Because you're thirsty. You new body needs blood. But don't worry we do not feed on human blood, like most. We drink the blood of animals. Would you like to go hunting now or later?"

"I don't want to do anything with you! I hate the lot of you! You took my life away! Just leave me alone," I shouted at her louder than I thought possible. My voice echoed through the empty house. I started to walk out.

"Kate!" Tanya called anxiously. The beautiful girl walked in before I could make it out and as her arm brushed past mine, she shocked me, powerfully. How dare she! I just wanted to leave. I was so angry that the edges of my vision were tainted red. I lifted one finger and touched laid it on her bare arm.

And I shocked her right back.

Confusion crossed her face as she stumbled back by the power of the shock I delivered. "Eleazar," she said in a regular voice but I knew he would hear. Just as I suspected, he was there within the next second followed by the female Carmen. "Why was she able to do that?" Kate asked Eleazar.

"Remember how I said that she was like nothing I had ever seen before, well she has the ability to copy any power used on her. Since you shocked her she is now able to shock everyone else, and she always will be able to, just like you," he explained.

"Would you please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!" I shouted exasperated, this is exactly why I don't want to be frozen as a thirteen year old. "Now, explain to me what just happen, explain to me, not to Kate, or Tanya or Carmen, to me," I commanded all fear had been replaced by rage.

"Remember what Tanya told you about special talents, of course you do, well you are talented. You are extremely talented. You are a copier; you can do anything that someone else does to you. Kate shocked you so in your anger you shocked her back without thinking. But try again -on me- you will still be able to do it. But try to use less power this time, please," he cringed and held out his arm for me to try. I knew I do it with less power but I was so angry with him that I couldn't resist using a little more power than normal when I did so.

Obviously I had misjudged my strength because he fell to the ground and a plan formed in my mind during the two seconds he was on the ground. Kate, Tanya and Carmen had stepped back so I muttered a sorry and reached out to help him up. I could tell he didn't want to but he took my hand anyway and right when our skin touched I shocked him with as much power as I could. It work he fell backward twitching.

I leapt out the door and ran out the door as fast as my new body could carry me. They tried to follow but they couldn't catch me! I was too fast for them. I flew through the trees as fast as I could; everything was a blur yet I could see it with clarity. How ironic! I ran and ran without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I didn't know when I planned to stop running. I just ran without thinking because thinking was too painful. It felt good to run. The branches and bushes ripped my clothes but did nothing against my seemingly rock hard new skin and my long wavy auburn hair flew out behind me. Like I said, I wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

But then the wind changed direction and a new scent made my stop. It smelled like Eleazar and his little girl friends had: vampires. There were other vampires here, I new they were different because even though they had the same general scent they still smelled different.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should run away or to the other vampires. I didn't know anything about this new life I was going to have to live, so maybe they could teach me, like were their rules or something. But what if I was unwelcome and they tried to you know like kill me that is if you can even kill vampires.

And to top it all off it was almost morning and it was still raining. I was soaked, not that it really mattered because I couldn't get cold, but still. I was so confused and scared! I sank down against a tree and brought my knees to my chest. I put my head between them and sobbed, turns out I couldn't make tears.

**Carlisle's POV**

We headed off straight away to find Aubrey. Only Edward, Alice, Jasper and myself were going. Edward because he'd be able to read her mind, Jasper because he was good with newborns, and Alice just because that poor girl might just need a girls company. I also told Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Renesmee to leave the house for the rest of the day so not to overwhelm her.

**Aubrey's POV**

That's how they found me, sitting on the wet ground in the fetal position, sobbing. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice the four vampires approaching until they were right in front. When I looked up and saw them I hissed and sank back into the shadows. They looked kind of the same as the one who had changed me; all four had golden eyes. There were three guys and one girl. The oldest man seemed about 26 and had blond hair, the there was a boy who seemed about nineteen who had dirty blond hair, and a boy who was about seventeen who had bronze colored hair. The only girl with them was short but look around seventeen; she had black hair that spiked in every direction. They intimidated me. I sank even further back into the tree.

"Who are you?" I whispered positive that they could hear me.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is Jasper, Edward, and Alice," the older one introduced motioning first to the older of the boys, then the younger, and obviously the girl was Alice.

"What do you want?" I whispered not bothering to introduce myself.

"We want to help you. We're so sorry that you had to enter so unwillingly and forcibly into the world of vampires. We want to explain things to you and help you to live somewhat normally. In time you might even be able to live among humans as we do. We would like you to join us. You can come back to our house and get cleaned up, then we'll have a more suitable place to talk," the one called Carlisle said.

I nodded but couldn't get myself to stand. I was overcome by so many emotions that I couldn't stop the sobs from coming back. Then Alice knelt down beside me. "Shh, shh, it's okay. You're safe," she soothed as she stroked my wet hair. After a few seconds of this, I stifled my nonexistent snot and looked up at her. She quickly stood and held out her hand to me, which I gratefully took as I finally stood up. My clothes were a mess, dirty from the rain and wet ground and ripped from while I was running.

"What's your name?" she asked even though I had a funny feeling she already knew.

"Aubrey," I said anyway.

Then I felt a really strange feeling. It was like someone had intruded my mind. Then I realized that I could hear all four of their thoughts. Carlisle was thinking about what my future would hold, Jasper was thinking about how I was in control of myself, whatever that's supposed to mean, Edward was the one who had intruded my mind, and Alice was worrying about me emotionally. I was really confused until I remembered what Eleazar had said about my coping abilities. I could read minds because Edward had read mine.

'_Does she need to hunt?'_

"Yes!" I almost screamed as the pain in my throat flared and everyone looked at me weird. Then I realized that I had answered a question that Jasper had asked in his head, well this would take some time to get used to. "I mean yes I do need to hunt," I corrected for the confused looking Carlisle and Alice.

"I figured as much, have you hunted at all since you awoke?" Jasper asked and the pain in my throat reached a peak and I could barely concentrate.

"No, I don't know how," I managed to say.

"Oh, it's quite easy. Just clear your mind and reach out with your senses," Carlisle explained and I thought I saw Edward chuckle a little, he thought it was funny that I had to ask how to hunt. Whatever.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the four vampires who were staring intensely at me. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious and nervous. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and I started to breathe very quickly and shallowly. Then I felt a weird wave of calmness come over me. I didn't like it; it was like I wasn't even in control of my own emotions.

"Stop it!" I shouted at Jasper who I knew was the one controlling my emotions, "just leave me alone! Stop controlling what I feel! My life is so out of control, just let me feel what I what to feel!" I ranted my voice louder than I could ever have made it while I was human.

Suddenly I was hyper aware of what everyone around me was feeling. Carlisle and Alice were concerned, Edward was slightly amused and Jasper was apologetic. Whoa, I'm almost certain I could make them feel what I wanted to do like Jasper could now that he had done it to me. But I wasn't going to try. So as of right then I could read minds, control emotions, shock people, and tell if they had any special abilities. I could tell that Alice could see the future. My mind was buzzing and I was so overwhelmed by all the sensory input.

Slowly but surly I cleared my mind of all thoughts, ignored everyone's thoughts, emotions, and stares and concentrated on my senses.

After I had hunted I ran back to where the four Cullen's were waiting. I felt immensely better even though the animal blood tasted slightly off. When I rejoined them I was overwhelmed again by their thoughts and emotions. I was also embarrassed because my clothes were even more ripped than before and had spots of blood all over them. Alice glanced at my attire reproachfully but it wasn't like I could do anything about it.

"Aubrey, are you ready to go to the house and talk?" Carlisle asked I nodded quickly in one of those blinding fast movements that I was now capable of. "Okay," he said and the four them started running quickly through the forest while I followed them.

We ran for about one and a half minutes before we came to their residence. It was a big open house with a lot of windows. They slowed to a fast walk as we entered the house. The first floor was one big open room and the walls were glass.

"Alice, why don't you take Aubrey upstairs and let her take a shower and clean up. I think some of Nessie's old clothes might fit her," Carlisle instructed.

"Okay," she chirped grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to the bathroom on the second floor.

"Well, you can shower, there's shampoo in there, and I'll go find you some clean clothes that will fit you," she said then left me alone. I turned on the water and stripped off the wet nasty blood stained clothes that I had been wearing. There wasn't any need to wait for the water to warm up because I really didn't feel it that much anyway. Even lukewarm water felt warm against my cold skin. I slowly detangled the twigs from my hair and washed the dirt and grime from the rain off my smooth flawless skin. I used the shampoo even though I didn't need it just because it felt natural unlike so many other things lately. Finally I was done and reluctant as I was to leave the shower and face the others company I got out and dried off.

I found a dryer and dried my hair (which dried very quickly) while I waited for Alice to come back with clothes. Finally I heard a knock on the door. Tying the towel more securely around my waist I called, "Come in," very quietly. She came in carrying a small pile of clothes and handed them to me.

"Well, their you are, you can come back down stairs when you're ready," she said then thankfully left me alone again. I quickly got dressed in the jeans and white cotton shirt she had brought me.

Then, for the first time since I was changed, I looked in the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

**Chapter Four**

I was beautiful. My skin was so pale it was almost white, though it did glow faintly red from my recent hunt. My body was perfect. I was still super skinny, but it didn't look as unhealthy as before. I had been a late bloomer so I didn't have any curves, and now that I was frozen in time I never will. I had absolutely no chest to speak of. I would always be short and as thin as a stick, but I was pretty in a very youthful kind of way. My general shortness and lack of curves made me look even younger than I really was. I looked around eleven not thirteen and a half. But it had always been that way.

I looked completely different. Before I was 'changed' I had always looked rather hollow, if that's even the right word, now I was so incredibly beautiful. But the sad thing was I didn't even enjoy or appreciate it. It was just another reminder of my new unwanted life.

My eyes used to be a brilliant, bright shade of emerald green and now they were a scary, haunting bright red. It was disconcerting. My usually frizzy dark auburn hair was now beautifully smooth and fell in perfect waves down to the bottom of my rib cage. And even though it too had changed, my hair still seemed like the most normal thing about me.

Still haunted by my new body and scared of seeing my red eyes staring back at me, I turned from the mirror and made my way down the stairs to face the Cullens. Once I walked in the room I was again bombarded by their thoughts, emotions, and talents; my head started to throb. There were still only the four of them, Carlisle must have told the others to stay away, yes he did I realized from reading his mind. The atmosphere was very tense and everyone, not just me, was uncomfortable. Well, one thing was for sure, I was not going to be the one to break the silence. Luckily Carlisle did.

"I want to start out by saying sorry," he said.

"Why?" I whispered; it wasn't like he had done anything.

"I wanted to apologize for the fact that you have been brought into our world so unwillingly. Nobody chooses this life but you were forced into it, and for that I'm apologizing."

"But it's not your fault, it's _there's_," I accused unable to make myself say his name.

"Nevertheless, now for the next order of business. First, you can ask any question you want about this new life, then, when you are finished, I have some questions for you, okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"_He_ had said that vampires were immortal, does that mean I will never die, never escape," I asked; he frowned at the two words but answered my question anyway.

"You can die, but not by old age, Edward, for example, is 109 years old and still looks seventeen," he explained.

"So, I always look this little, not matter how long I live, or exist, or whatever it is vampires do?" I asked crestfallen.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he delivered my fate.

"How come I can't cry?" I asked. Sometimes crying was my only outlet, I could just cry out all my pain and fear.

"Because I vampires body can't change, your eyes can't produce tears, your mouth can't produce saliva, and your body can't sweat. It is just the way things are. You are so much different than you were before," he explained.

"If I don't have saliva, than what is the liquid in my mouth?" It pooled up once I thought about it.

"Venom," he answered and I shuttered.

"Why," I asked whispering again.

"Vampires are the ultimate predator, humans are our natural diet, though our coven survives on animal, everything about us draws them in, we are beautiful and our voices allure them, we even smell good to them. But we are also deathly strong and fast, and even though we don't need it to kill, we are also venomous. That is how you became a vampire, when Eleazar bit you, but didn't kill you, his venom was able to spread through your body and stop your heart, turning you into a vampire."

"How many of you are there?" I asked and he knew that I meant in his coven.

"There are eight vampires in our coven, one half vampire, and one werewolf," he answered and with out meaning to I got the answered to my next questions from his head. Bella, Edward's wife, had had their daughter, Renesmee, when she was still human and the wolf, Jacob, had imprinted on the baby and eventually gotten married when Renesmee looked about sixteen but was really only seven. I also learned what imprinting was from his head.

Wow, they had a very whacked up family! Edward laughed at that thought. At least he found my mind interesting. "Okay, I'm done," I announced.

"Okay, my turn," Carlisle said almost eagerly. I nodded my consent.

"How did you come to live at the orphanage?" he asked the question I dreaded most to answer. I gulped and steadied myself before answering.

"When I was six years old, my mother died in a car accident. My dad went crazy after that. Apparently, I had looked too much like my mom and I reminded him too much of her, so he started to beat me," I paused to take a deep unneeded breath, "after about a year, the neighbors heard me scream and called the police who in turn called CPS. He was arrested and I was sent to the New Hope Orphanage. They never really noticed me and I doubt that some of them even knew my name. I was never happy after my mom died, but I didn't want this life. I'm smart and I planned to get a scholarship to college. I wanted to get older and get married; I wanted to have kids. I wanted to have a life. But, it doesn't matter anymore," I finished into a whisper.

All at once it was too much, the memories of my past, the lost dreams I had had for my future, all of their thoughts and emotions. I couldn't take it anymore! My head felt like it was going to explode! I collapsed into the couch and sobbed into the cushion.

I dry sobbed for what felt like forever before I finally noticed someone rubbing soothing circles on my back. It was a small gesture but I hadn't been comforted in so long that it felt like the world to me. It took me about a minute to compose myself, to sort throw my thoughts, and block out theirs. Although I had gotten mad earlier, I was thankful now for the waves of comfort that Jasper sent me, now that I could do it, it didn't feel like an intrusion. Finally, I sat up and discovered that it was Alice who had been rubbing my back. I felt embarrassed by my reaction and if I could blush, I would have.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't apologize," Carlisle assured me. Seeing that I was better and slightly uncomfortable Alice started to get up.

"Please don't," I whispered when I realized I needed her presence next to me. She immediately sat back down next to me. I curled my legs together next to me and laid me head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Anytime," she whispered so only I could hear. Carlisle cleared his throat and I realized he was about to ask me a question.

"Aubrey," he started, "were you in pain just now?" he asked genuinely concerned. I nodded. "What hurt?"

"My head felt like it was going to explode. My own thoughts and emotions, mixed with you thoughts and emotions, not to mention the aura's your powers were putting off, was just too much for me. I thought my head might crack in two. I think when all of ya'll were feeling the same way and thinking mostly the same things, I just couldn't take it anymore," I answered sheepishly, feeling rather ashamed.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked. I nodded. "How bad?"

"Not as bad as before, now my head is just throbbing. The pain is bearable," I assured him. He still frowned.

"Aubrey," Edward spoke up, "if you don't concentrate on people's thoughts, then they just become a hum in the back of your mind, but if you are thinking about them then they will distract and make it more uncomfortable," he gave my his best advice.

I did as he said and it helped a little but I could still hear them. But I said thanks anyway. Then I heard Carlisle.

"I have an idea," he announced. "Time to meet the rest of the family."

**Review. Review. Review.**

**more reviews = faster updates**


End file.
